In recent years, digital still cameras and digital video cameras have been in widespread use, and users increasingly accumulate captured digital photo data and digital video data (hereinafter referred to as “photos” and “video”) in a communication device (hereinafter referred to as “terminal”) such as a personal computer (PC) to view them. Along with the widespread use of the Internet, more and more terminals are connected to the network, and content data (hereinafter referred to as “content”) such as the photos and video accumulated in the terminals is exchanged via the network.
In photos and video, objects which entail privacy concerns, such as human faces and residences, often appear. When sharing photos and video with a friend, it is therefore necessary to check and set a destination in advance so as not to transmit the content to an unintended recipient.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a photo sharing system for sharing photos between television receivers. In the photo sharing system in PTL 1, photos can be shared between persons who know predetermined identification information (ID).